winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU
] Wait,don't edit anything on your archive,i'm not done yet♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ give me a pic,any pic♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Choose one!Which one?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK now i'm done!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No problema!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ But,Tiff! Someone already did that. And why you don't create your own gallery? 04:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Nothing,it just that she used Brittney pic without asked her fisrtMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ LOL Sonic!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you want to know watdamn mean in Vietnamese?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 09:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Chết tiệt is damn in VNMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Suddenly i want to eat a chocolate bar... Tiff,wat does the scout said about the HELICOPTER?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat,Taco?A helicopter made out of TAco? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz1_my6dZ5c Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey,don't tell Rose to delete that pic!!!I gave her that pic!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 2nd though,yeah,delete it!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why?I'm planning make a new sig,and wat color you going to change?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks,but i prefer the old one,it look more Musa!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ trolololololol...... Aw come on,don't be sad XD,i'm planning to make a new sig,how 'bout you decide the color 4 it?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ LOL i like it Do you enjoy the Trolololololololo?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff,remove that line you added in AdminRUgly now before something bad happend.....I'm serious!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Read her talkpage and Amy talkpage...you CAN LEARN HISTORY of this wiki,turst me...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff can you plz stop talk to Brat he can't see your message 4 60 years...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm already know dat,i'm was there to see there conversation,it was a hot day!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ She have 3 account,2 you already see,one is RockNRoll Girl,she insulted Amy,called SkyGuy and Sorrie r idiot,she messing around,i wish i was be there,i'm was a wikia contributer at dat time......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow!!! But where I can see your gallery,Tiff? 04:28, September 14, 2012 (UTC) to that picture/page. I'll handle that later :x!}} She asked me already.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ We have dat rule?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah i heard that,did it just me or something or someone do something while i'm gone?i realy don't know Y Rose mad at me,i'm not stalking her!,she just on everywhere i wentMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 10:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry,Russian not mah main lang.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yt?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat confuse?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZstUJQ2QLg&feature=g-all-f watchMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So after all you want me to stay just because i like DZB?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're sense of humor always make me laugh,Tiff.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow!!! Your gallery is really nice :D! Great job,Tiff! 04:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome,Tiff! Anyways,why you don't write a story on your fanon fairies? 08:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Try to make a group.And writing stories is a bit of hard at first times.Then it will be easy.Come on,try it :D! 08:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Like da DZB parody?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I knew you'll like itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff,wat wrong with you and Echo?I saw some message 'bout me......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Someone must make clear of using pics talkboxes problem,but we have a war,Tiff,i'm always on your side |: (Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You still want to learn Vietnamese?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Too hard eh?There on word you might interest,do you know wat Beautiful in VN mean?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ There another word,this word is coolerMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Xinh is the word LOL *Trollface*Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Xinh mean beautiful in VN.Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Have you ever see dat word before,and do you know Plaza Hotel in Manhattan,New York City?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I like dat hotel,also another hotel in Time Square,Broadway,i like them alot,have you ever go to san Francisco?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhNH6Fe4zS8 Nothing to do today? Is she lazy? It's 17:18 here in Belgium. Can it be true you have 2 DA accounts? DBZwinx and WinxClub555, right? Cool name :D! Ohh....but if you say,so I can help you with it. 04:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Agree! That's the reason why she can't be with the Winx in the 5th season... And I can see that Iamnoone is teaching you some Vietnamese words. In fact, the word "Xinh" on my username means "pretty" in English, while the word "Đẹp" he told you in fact means "beautiful" in English. He stayed in America for awhile, so his Vietnamese isn't good at when he was in VN... however, I'm not blaming him for that. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Powoli, ale do przodu. Where you came from? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbUWaSrTjpQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_hNJl3gzz0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NT9R2UHdoM Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It's Saki Shimizu and Miyabi Natsuyaki, both from the Japanese group Berryz Koubou. WonderBuono! (talk) 14:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I know you gonna like itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah, but also emphasizes professionalism of my edits! AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 17:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Why? AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 21:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) She trying to remove all warnings i think......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60MQ3AG1c8o LOL Power Rangers??R you kidding me?Only jerk or kids would watch dat damn thing!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It the Power Ranger:Samurai isn't it,i'm readed the TV guide.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ so there no Winx Club today? *screaming* NOOOOO Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I want to be the villain 'cause i'll have the Rangers heads chopped off and put a film on the Internet!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Shows huh? Well... BoBoiboy, Upin & Ipin, Barbie, MH, mainly things on CN, Disney channel, and the animes. :P! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Me too,used to loved Gao Rangers when i was a kid,SPD too,but it keep repeated the same things,main villain called his man to fight with da Rangers,Rangers beat him,he become a giant,and rangers use robot to fight with them!so boring,they only Rangers show i like so far is the Hurricangers(Janpanese version)'cause it hilarious!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I received an order to reach laderboard from other wikian. It's a part of plan to protect this wikia. But what exactly you had in mind when you wrote "insane"?Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 16:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) do you know wat Power Rangers is in VN? and stop insulting dat user,i'm afaird if she going to create account ........... but you make me feel a bit better when you insulting herMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ *thumb up*Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ doubtMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Agree,and do you want to know wat Power Rangers mean in VN?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Meaning of the word Power Rangers....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It mean siêu nhân in VN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL_havUaNH0 Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I add it to my favorites two minutes ago:) Ur welcome. How are you today? No problem. LOLMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks Tiff :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yup.I was a criminal.....Hacked 1047 games on Steam,worst millions of dollars!! And stoped hacking 4 a long time....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ WARNing,If you have heart problem,plz don't go here,otherwise hereMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ sinhnhatmin.com/love/ piece of cake,but to be a hacker is hard,you gotta be an expert on computer,Technican.And alot of things you gotta learn,it hard,but after you learned everything,man the internet is screwed up!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah.You know Sharecash survey,i'm bypass it only ifor 5 second!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ In Vietnam,we only buy Cracked Games,'cause it to expensive to buy a games! Plants VS Zombies burned my pocket once i bought it,damn!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Umm,Tiff? Are you 13 years old??? 07:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) có,tui có biết cái con đó,ủa bạn biết nói tiếng việt hả,tưởng Mason là người duy nhất biết nói tiếng việt ở đây chứ :)AdrianShephard (talk) Let me translate my message 4 you: "Yes,i know that guy.Oh,and i thought Mason is the only one can speak Vietnamese here :)" Anyway,nice to meet youAdrianShephard (talk)